fighting dreamer
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: hidup yang membosankan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke kini malah berubah hanya karena sebuah permohonan, setiap kau menutup mata dunia yang lain akan terlihat' chap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**YUME 1**

**KEBOSANAN**

kring'' suara jam weker membangunkanku,``hoamm'' aku merentangkan kedua tanganku merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku setelah semalaman beristirahat. Tak lama kemudian aku mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan rutin pagiku yaitu bersiap ke sekolah.

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : ****Haruta Uzunaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU , Typo, dan lain-lainnya**

**Naruto pov**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke sekolahku, beginilah kegiatanku setiap hari hanya pergi ke sekolah dan belajar ck sungguh membosankan kadang aku sempat berpikir apa lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja ya agar aku bisa bebas dari dunia yang membosankan ini. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto biasa dipanggil Naruto aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA.

**End Naruto pov**

Tanpa terasa Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha Senior High School ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya. Sebagai seorang remaja Naruto merasa januh dengan kehidupannya yang setiap hari hanya dilalui dengan belajar belajar dan belajar saja apakah harus selalu seperti itu setiap hari.

Seperti biasa Naruto adalah orang yang pertama kali datang ke kelas, ia bukannya kelewat rajin tapi memang setiap hari ia selalu datang jam segini. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto akhirnya duduk dan mulai melamun ia kembali mengingat permohonannya di kuil pada malam tahun baru sebulan yang lalu `kami-sama kalau bisa aku ingin hidupku berubah meskipun merepotkan tapi itu lebih baik daripada hidupku yang sekarang,' Naruto terkejut karena ada seseorang yang datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan dengan style rambut yang mirip dengan pantat ayam, ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha sahabatnya Naruto.

``Kau kenapa pagi-pagi sudah melamun,'' Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto. ``Hanya bosan, tumben kau datang pagi teme,'' Naruto balik bertanya pada Sasuke. ``Semua ini karena baka-aniki pagi-pagi dia sudah ribut karena celana dalam kesukaannya tidak ada, karena sudah terlanjur bangun ya sudah aku datang ke sekolah saja,'' Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar pada Naruto. ``Dobe aku juga bosan dengan kehidupan yang sama seperti ini terus kapan semua ini akan berubah ya,'' Sasuke menopang dagunya sepertinya ia juga bosan seperti Naruto. Hari itu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang saatnya pulang sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dengan sempurna.

``Sasuke bagaimana kalau hari ini kita lewat hutan di belakang sekolah ?,'' ajak Naruto ke Sasuke, menurutnya akan menarik jika dia bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam hutan yang terletak di belakang sekolahnya itu. Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang ia setuju saja dengan Naruto karena jika pulang pun tidak ada yang akan ia lakukan. Mereka berdua pun mulai menyusuri hutan yang hampir tidak pernah dimasuki orang itu, karena kabarnya di situ ada hantu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa di sana hanya pohon dan sebuah jalan yang sengaja dibuat entah untuk apa.

Setelah lama berjalan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti wajahnya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto ternyata di depan mereka berdua ada sebuah kuil. ``Teme ini sungguh mengagumkan aku tidak tahu kalau di sini ada kuil sebagus ini, ayo kita berdoa di sana,'' Naruto menarik Sasuke dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kuil itu untuk berdoa.

``Tampaknya kuil ini cukup terurus,'' kata Sasuke sambil meraba dinding kuil itu. ``aneh kenapa bisa ada di tengah hutan begini,'' lanjutnya. Naruto dan Sasuke pun berdoa di tempat itu mereka berdua melemparkan koin secara bersamaan dan mulai mengucapkan keinginan mereka. ``aku ingin tahun ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya,'' ini adalah permohonan Sasuke. ``kumohon sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidupku,'' ini sudah pasti permohonan Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan permohonan mereka masing-masing mereka berdua membunyikan lonceng secara bersamaan.

``KRING-KRING-KRING''

`DEG' Naruto merasa ada yang aneh ketika ia mendengar suara lonceng itu kepalanya terasa berdenyut dengan keras, jantungnya terasa sangat sakit karena tidak tahan dengan sakitnya naruto sampai terjatuh ke lantai ``hah hah hah'' kesadarannya seperti akan hilang, sebelum ia pingsan ia sempat melihat Sasuke di sebelahnya sepertinya Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. ``seseorang to..long kami''.

Xxxxfightingdreamerxxxx

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit yang cerah dan pohon tunggu pohon Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ini bukan cuma pohon ia berada di hutan. Naruto bangun dari posisinya yang semula tertidur. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya ada yang aneh bukankah ia tadi berada di dalam kuil kenapa sekarang ada di dalam hutan, dan tadi hari sudah malam masa sekarang pagi. Naruto masih terduduk dan memandang sekelilingnya sambil berpikir apa mungkin ia pingsan sampai pagi, kalau begitu gawat ia bisa terlambat ke sekolah. Naruto buru-buru bangun dan bersiap untuk berlari.

Tapi belum sempat Naruto berlari, `bruk' ia sudah terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. ``Kuso, apa ini kenapa menghalangi jalan sih!,'' Naruto marah sambil melihat sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Naruto terkejut karena yang menghalangi jalannya itu adalah Sasuke yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. ``Teme bangun kau tidak apa-apa'', Naruto membangunkan Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke sadar dari pingsannya, dengan masih memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto ``di mana kita dobe?''.

Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya pun mulai menyadari adanya keanehan dengan tempat mereka berada sekarang ini. Aneh juga, terakhir kali sebelum mereka pingsan mereka berada dalam kuil yang ada di hutan belakang sekolah tapi kenapa mereka bisa ada di dalam hutan? ``entahlah aku juga kurang tahu teme''.

``Dobe kenapa kita bisa berada dalam hutan begini, tempat ini sepertinya asing,'' Sasuke mulai memperhatikan tempat mereka berada sekarang. ``terakhir kali kita berada di dalam kuil yang ada di belakang sekolah, setelah mengucapkan permohonan kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, dan ketika bangun kita sudah berada di tempat ini,'' Naruto menceritakan hal yang dialaminya tadi. ``dobe sejak kapan kau ganti baju?,'' perhatian Sasuke beralih pada baju yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya ternyata ia tidak memakai pakaian sekolah lagi sekarang ia memakai baju kaos berlengan pendek dengan rompi yang menutupinya serta celana panjang berwarna orange, dan di pergelangan tangannya terbalut kain berwarna orange tak lupa sepatu yang dipakainya mirip dengan sepatu ninja yang biasa ditontonnya, ``apa-apaan ini, teme kau juga ganti baju,'' Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. Sasuke melihat pakaiannya ternyata ia juga berganti baju sekarang ia memakai jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal yang tidak dikancing bagian depannya di dalamnya ada kaos tipis dan semuanya berwarna biru, ia juga memakai celana dan sepatu yang sama seperti Naruto hanya saja warnanya biru.

``aneh ada apa dengan semua ini,'' teriak Sasuke frustasi. `GRRR' tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman yang sangat besar dari sisi lain hutan itu, hal itu membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut. ``Su…suara apa itu teme?,'' Naruto yang mulai ketakutan bertanya pada Sasuke. ``aku juga tidak tahu dobe tapi dari suaranya sepertinya itu adalah…,'' belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, makhluk yang mereka bicarakan itu sudah terbang di atas mereka ``NAGA''.

TBC

Selamat tahun baru semuanya, di tahun yang baru ini Haruta buka dengan petualangan baru. yeah untuk tahun ini Haruta akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita dari berbagai genre semoga lancar amin. Cerita yang lama juga akan dibuat tamat.

Special thanks for :

**UcihaMiyabi, Cahya Uchiha, yamanakavidi, kayyashima, virgo24, uchihabungsu98, RovieUS.**

Terima kasih banyak aku jadi lebih semangat

See you in the next fic


	2. Chapter 2

**YUME ****2**

**Apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan ?**

``aneh ada apa dengan semua ini,'' teriak Sasuke frustasi. `GRRR' tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman yang sangat besar dari sisi lain hutan itu, hal itu membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut.

``Su…suara apa itu teme?,'' Naruto yang mulai ketakutan bertanya pada Sasuke. ``aku juga tidak tahu dobe tapi dari suaranya sepertinya itu adalah…,'' belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, makhluk yang mereka bicarakan itu sudah terbang di atas mereka ``NAGA''.

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : ****Haruta Uzunaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU , Typo, dan**** kesalahan**** lainnya**

``GROOAARR,'' naga itu terbang rendah di antara pepohonan hutan tepat di atas kepala Sasuke dan Naruto.

Untung saja Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Naruto agar menunduk dan tentu saja itu membuat mereka mendapat benturan yang keras.

``Sasu-teme apa yang kau laku...!,'' belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah bangun dan menarik tangannya.

Mereka berlari menyusuri jalanan di hutan yang terjal, sesekali terdengar teriakan Naruto karena ia terbentur sesuatu.

Naga itu terus mengejar mereka, tingginya hampir setara dengan tinggi pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan itu, dan dengan bobot badan yang besar dan berat naga itu dengan mudah menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang menghalanginya.

Mata naga itu berwarna merah seperti darah dan dengan gigi yang runcing dan tajam naga itu tampaknya ingin memangsa mereka berdua.

``hah hah hah,'' Sasuke terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Tubuh mereka sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Apalagi dengan luka yang mereka dapat karena goresan ranting dan terjangan batu. Naruto mendapat luka goresan yang cukup besar di pipi kanannya darah mengalir dari luka yang terbuka itu.

Sasuke sendiri mendapat luka goresan di kakinya karena sempat terjatuh, mereka semakin melambat dan terjatuh.

``Sasuke hah hah akhu tidak hah tahu tempat apa ini, tapi hah kalau kita harus mati hah di sihni aku tidak mau,''

``diam hah dobe hah,''

Naga itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu sampai naga itu memakan mereka.

Sedangkan kedua tokoh utama kita hanya terbaring lemas dengan napas yang tersenggal di tempat mereka.

``bruk'' tiba-tiba saja gerakan naga itu berhenti dia tampak kaku di tempatnya dan beberapa detik kemudian naga itu terjatuh dengan kepala yang berdarah.

Di belakang naga itu ada bayangan seseorang, orang itu memegang sebilah pedang, setelah memastikan naga itu tidak bisa bergerak orang itu menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

``kalian tidak apa? Berbahaya sekali berjalan di hutan ini,''

``tolong biarkan kami beristirahat sebentar,'' pinta Naruto tanpa merubah posisinya.

Tentu saja mereka lelah setelah berlari tak tentu arah di dalam hutan yang jalanannya terjal.

Orang yang menolong mereka hanya bisa tertegun melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping mereka berdua.

``kalian orang baru ya?,'' orang itu memulai pembicaraaan.

``iya sebenarnya tempat apa ini?,'' Sasuke yang sudah bisa menormalkan napasnya bangun dan betanya pada orang itu.

``perkenalkan namaku RockLee panggil saja Lee, aku tinggal di dekat hutan ini. Tempat ini adalah dimensi lain yang terletak antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi singkatnya dimensi ini berada di antaranya,'' Lee menjelaskan, Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan diam.

``apa maksudnya?,'' Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seperti biasa otaknya belum bisa memproses informasi yang diberikan oleh Lee.

Sasuke membangunkan Naruto dari posisinya tadi lalu dia mulai menggambar di tanah.

``kau lihat ini adalah dunia nyata,'' Sasuke menunjuk salah satu gambarnya.

``dan ini adalah dunia mimpi, dan kita sekarang berada di tengahnya,''

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

``Lee perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki panggil saja Naruto dan ini sahabatku Uchiha Sasuke panggil dia Sasuke,'' Sasuke sedikit tersenyum pada Lee.

``mari kita ke rumahku terlalu berbahaya jika kita berada di hutan ini, kalian juga harus mengobati luka itu kan?,''

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka lalu mengikuti Lee, sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah Lee mereka pergi mengambil kayu bakar yang tadi dikumpulkan oleh Lee ternyata mereka beruntung karena tadi Lee sedang mencari kayu bakar di situ ketika mereka diserang.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihat cukup rapi dan terbuat dari kayu hanya saja gaya rumahnya berbeda dengan yang ada di tempat tinggal Naruto.

``wah rumah yang bagus Lee ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yang seperti ini,'' Naruto tampak antusias, ia melihat rumah Lee dengan efek bling bling di kedua matanya.

``yeah rumah seperti ini sudah biasa di sini,'' Lee menaruh kayu yang dibawanya tadi di halaman.

Mereka lalu beristirahat di halaman itu, Sasuke meminta lee menceritakan tentang tempat ini dan kenapa dia dan Naruto bisa ada di sana.

``aku juga kurang mengerti tapi sebenarnya sebagian dari semua orang yang ada di dimensi ini berasal dari dunia manusia, aku juga, sudah lama kejadiannya saat itu aku hanya tertidur dan ketika kubuka mataku aku sudah ada di tempat ini,''

``lalu bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa kembali ke tempat asal kami?,''

``mudah, tidur saja dan kalian akan kembali ke tempat asal kalian,''

Hari itu dihabiskan oleh Sasuke dengan Naruto dengan mendengar cerita dari Lee tentang dimensi itu, hingga akhirnya saat malam tiba mereka menginap di rumah Lee.

``Sasuke apa benar kata Lee kita bisa kembali ke dunia kita hanya dengan menutup mata?,'' Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

``aku juga tidak tahu,''

Perlahan namun pasti mata mereka berdua terasa berat dan tak berapa lama kemudian keduanya telah tertidur.

Xxxxxfightingdreamerxxxxx

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh mata birunya adalah jajaran buku yang ditata dengan rapi si dalam sebuah rak.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan bangun dari posisinya yang semula tertidur. Saat ini dia tengah berada di satu ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, dinding ruangan itu berwarna orange, mengamati ruangan itu sejenak, Naruto akhirnya sadar bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang, dan dari balik pintu itu muncullah sosok Kushina ibunya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

``kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun?,'' Kushina berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto.

``oka-san apa yang terjadi padaku?,''

``semalam kau dan Sasuke ditemukan pingsan di dalam hutan yang ada di belakang sekolah kalian,''

``lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?,'' Naruto terkejut.

``dia juga belum sadar, dia ada di rumahnya sekarang,''

`tadi itu mimpi atau kenyataan?' Naruto ingin turun dari tempat tidurnya tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, Kushina hanya melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya itu dengan bingung.

``Naruto-kun kalau kau sudah merasa baikan cepat turun ya sarapan sudah siap,'' kushina lalu meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatap kaca di dinding kamar mandinya, dia melihat luka goresan yang ada pada sebelah pipinya ``luka ini!,'' Naruto masih ingat luka ini didapatkannya waktu melarikan diri dari serangan naga. `Sasuke apa dia juga melihat hal yang sama sepertiku?,'

~Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke~

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru.

`mimpi,'

Sasuke bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, ``Sasuke-kun kau sudah bangun?,''

``iya,'' Sasuke menjawab panggilan ibunya.

``kau tidak apa-apa? Bikin khawatir saja,'' terdengar suara lain itu adalah suaa Itachi kakak Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya kakak dan kedua orang tuanya ada di dalam kamarnya, melihat keadaannya, tapi ketika akan berjalan dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kaki kirinya.

``Sakit, apa jangan-jangan!,'' Sasuke ingat dengan jelas dia mendapat luka ini saat berlari menghindar dari serangan naga.

Manik hitam milik Sasuke melebar, jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

`ta...tadi itu mimpi atau kenyataan?!'

TBC

Yap akhirnya chap 2nya kelar juga semoga masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini, sekedar informasi fic ini adalah fic percobaan Haruta. Haruta ingin mencoba menulis dalam berbagai macam genre semoga reader sekalian nggak bosan membaca fic-fic dari Haruta dan yeah semoga terhibur!

Special thanks to: gon (review pertama di drak school hontou ni arigato), vira-hime, Aprilia Echizen.

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

**YUME 3**

**Di balik mimpi**

Naruto menatap kaca di dinding kamar mandinya, dia melihat luka goresan yang ada pada sebelah pipinya ``luka ini!,'' Naruto masih ingat luka ini didapatkannya waktu melarikan diri dari serangan naga. `Sasuke apa dia juga melihat hal yang sama sepertiku?,'

``Sakit, apa jangan-jangan!,'' Sasuke ingat dengan jelas dia mendapat luka ini saat berlari menghindar dari serangan naga.

Manik hitam milik Sasuke melebar, jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

`ta...tadi itu mimpi atau kenyataan?!'

~Di kediaman Uzumaki~

`Sasuke apa dia juga melihat hal yang sama sepertiku?,'

`aku harus pergi ke sekolah,'

Dengan cepat Naruto mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah, setelah itu dia turun dan menemui ibunya di ruang makan.

Kushina tampak terkejut ketika melihat Naruto turun dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

``Naruto kalau kau masih merasa sakit sebaiknya istirahat saja di rumah hari ini,''

``aku baik-baik saja kok,'' Naruto lalu menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, setelah itu ia segera berangkat ke sekolah. `pokoknya hari ini aku harus bertemu Sasuke.'

~di kediaman Uchiha~

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi dan dengan cepat bersiap ke sekolah setelah itu dia segera turun dan dengan cepat menyambar roti yang ada di atas meja.

``lho bukankah kau masih sakit, istirahat saja di rumah hari ini,'' Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Sasuke.

``tidak apa-apa aku harus ke sekolah hari ini ada hal yang penting,'' setelah itu Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari rumahnya sambil memakan roti yang tadi dibawanya.

`aku harus bertemu Naruto hari ini juga,'

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, maybe akan ada OC, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Note : tanda ``...,'' artinya berbicara normal**

**`...,'' artinya berbicara dalam hati**

Don`t like don`t read

~Konoha Senior High School~

Naruto melangkah memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah mulai ramai, hari ini dia sedikit terlambat karena kejadian kemarin.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangaanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas mencari Sasuke, tapi nihil Sasuke sepertinya belum sampai,.

Menghela napasnya kecewa Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya, ada plester di sebelah pipinya menutupi luka yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

``dobe ikuti aku,'' sebuah suara mengagetkannya dan pada detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan sebuah tarikan pada sebelah tangannya.

Orang yang menarik Naruto adalah Sasuke, dia membawa Naruto ke atap sekolah. Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya diam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Naruto memperhatikan cara berjalan Sasuke yang terlihat aneh hari ini, sepertinya ia kelihatan pincang.

``teme kakimu kenapa?,''

``ada yang aneh,''

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di atap. ``dobe apa kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?,'' Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

``soal mimpi semalam?!,''

``apa kau juga melihat hal yang sama?,''

``yeah aku melihat kita berdua terjebak di tempat yang dinamakan dimensi kedua atau apalah itu, di sana juga ada naga dan orang aneh yang bernama Lee, tapi teme aku merasa itu seperti benar-benar terjadi,'' Naruto menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

``apa maksudmu?,''

``kau lihat luka di wajahku ini, ini adalah luka yang kudapat saat kita dikejar oleh naga itu, kalau ini semua mimpi kenapa luka ini bisa ada saat aku bangun?,''

``aku juga melihat yang sama, kakiku juga masih terasa sakit karena kejadian itu,''

``ini nyata,'' Naruto menatap horor ke Sasuke badannya gemetar.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Naruto, Sasuke hanya berdiri terdiam di tempatnya, kejadian yang mereka alami tidak bisa dianggap mimpi tidak bisa juga dianggap sebagai kenyataan lalu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini dulu dan mengikuti sekolah seperti biasa hari ini.

Selama pelajaran Naruto tidak pernah memperhatikan, dia hanya melihat keluar jendela dengan pandangan bosan. Lama-kelamaan Naruto merasakan kelopak matanya berat, semakin lama kelopak matanya semakin tertutup dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

`DEG'

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat ia tidak boleh tertidur di kelas. Hening Naruto merasakan suatu hal yang aneh.

Kenapa sepi sekali ini kan di dalam kelas? Naruto melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan itu tapi dia tidak melihat seorangpun.

Tak lama kemudian kedua mata Naruto melebar dia sekarang tidak berada di dalam kelas, ini adalah tempat yang dilihatnya dalam mimpinya, rumahnya Lee.

Naruto melihat ke samping Sasuke tengah tertidur di sebelahnya, ini benar-benar seperti apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

Naruto ingin membangunkan Sasuke tapi matanya kembali terasa berat, dan setelah itu ia kembali tertidur.

`DEG'

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah sosok Kakashi-sensei yang sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran.

``Uzumaki Naruto, kau sudah bangun?,''

``hah,'' Naruto tampak bingung dia melihat ke samping Sasuke dan semua teman-teman di dalam kelas tengah menatapnya.

PLAK

Dan kelas hari ini ditutup dengan suara pukulan Kakashi ke kepala Naruto disusul dengan tawa seluruh murid dalam kelas.

Akhirnya waktunya istirahat, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke atas atap sekolah.

``kenapa tadi kau tidur di kelas dobe?,''

``ng tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya tiba-tiba saja merasa lelah dan itu terjadi begitu saja,'' Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

``teme apa kau ingat perkataan Lee waktu itu, kita dapat kembali hanya dengan menutup mata kita,''

Sasuke sedikit menggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mengeti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

``tadi ketika aku tertidur di kelas aku melihatnya, dunia itu aku melihat kau yang tertidur di sebelahku sama seperti saat kita berada di rumah Lee,'' Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

``benarkah? kalau memang kita masih terhubung dengan dunia itu berarti jika kita tidur malam ini kita akan kembali ke sana,'' Sasuke terlihat sedikit berpikir.

``bisa saja itu benar, kalau begitu malam ini kita harus tidur di waktu yang sama,''

``ok kita harus kembali ke dunia itu,''

Xxxxxfightingdreamerxxxxx

Malam harinya Naruto menghubungi Sasuke mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur pada pukul 9 malam.

``siap,'' Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

``hn,'' walau tak kelihatan Sasuke sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menutup teleponnya Naruto segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah sampai di atas tempat tidur perlahan-lahan mata mereka terasa berat dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dia kembali melihat atap rumah Lee yang terkahir kali dilihatnya.

Ternyata teori Sasuke benar jika mereka menutup mata atau tertidur mereka akan terbangun di dimensi lain.

Naruto melihat ke samping Sasuke juga baru bangun dari tidurnya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Lee.

``selamat datang kembali di sini, bagaimana perasaan kalian?,''

``Lee, jadi maksudmu kami akan terus bertukar tempat antara dunia ini dan dunia kami setiap kami tidur?,'' Naruto berkata dengan antusias kepada Lee.

``ya seperti itulah, ayo turun ke bawah aku sudah menyiapkan makan pagi, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di bawah,''

Mereka lalu turun menuju ruang makan, sambil makan Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian memberikan pertanyaan kepada Lee.

``jadi waktu di antara dunia ini dan dunia kami terbalik?,''

``betul sekali kalau di dunia sana malam berarti di sini pagi yah seperti ini,''

``kau bilang di sini banyak juga orang yang berasal dari dunia kami, apa yang mereka lakukan di sini apa mereka hanya hidup seperti kamu?,''

``tidak kebanyakan orang yang sampai ke sini adalah orang yang ingin mencari kehidupan lain karena merasa bosan dengan kehidupan lamanya, orang yang sampai di sini kemudian melakukan petualangan untuk mencari bola arwah,''

``bo..bola arwah untuk apa?,''

``di dunia ini banyak sekali roh atau arwah dari makhluk hidup dan alam yang terdapat di seluruh hutan, jika kalian bisa mendapatkan salah satu dan menjadikannya partner maka kalian akan mendapatkan kekuatan seperti ini,''

Lee mengangkat tangannya dan muncul cahaya berwarna hijau dari telapak tangannya dan tak lama kemudian muncul pohon kecil yang tumbuh dari telapak tangan Lee, Naruto dan Sasuke takjub melihat hal itu.

``dan setelah mereka mendapatkan kemampuan seperti ini mereka melakukan perjalanan dan bertarung untuk menentukkan siapa yang terkuat, tapi ada satu konsekuensi jika kalian ingin bertarung, dunia ini dan dunia kalian saling terhubung jika kalian terluka di sini maka tubuh kalian di tempat lainpun akan mendapatkan hal yang sama,''

``jadi kalau kami meninggal di tempat ini maka...,'' Sasuke sedikit memelankan suaranya.

``kalian akan meninggal di dunia yang sebenarnya, bagaimana kalian tertarik untuk mencobanya?,''

``aku ingin mencobanya bagaimana denganmu dobe?,'' Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto

``tentu saja teme aku ikut,'' Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jari milikknya.

``baiklah kalau begitu setelah makan aku akan menyiapkan perbekalan untuk kalian,''

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke sudah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan, ``terima kasih Lee,'' Naruto memeluk Lee sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

``tapi bagaimana caranya kami tahu kalau ada roh dan bagaimana cara membuatnya menjadi partner?,'' Sasuke bertanya pada Lee.

``kau tahu kalau jiwa kalian cocok dia sendiri yang akan datang padamu,'' Lee menjelaskan.

``Dobe sekarang kita akan memulai perjalanan kita kau siap?,'' Sasuke memegang ransel yang dipakainya dengan erat.

``yosh ikou!,'' Naruto juga sudah siap.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah Lee, sambil berjalan sesekali Naruto berbalik melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Lee.

Mereka mencari sebuah petualangan baru di dunia yang asing, dan meninggalkan kebosanan mereka.

TBC

Yosh! Selesai Haruta sebenarnya ingin update tiap minggu tapi beberapa minggu ini merpakan minggu yang terberat bagi Haruta jadi baru bisa update sekarang deh, mungkin mulai 2 minggu lagi baru bisa update lagi.

Bagaimana ceritanya menarik, ataukah membosankan? Silakan beri review dan saran kalian di kotak review.

Terima kasih banyak buat reader sekalian yang masih menunggu dan tidak bosan membaca fic-fic dari Haruta dan untuk yang terakhir...please

R

E

V

I

E

W

See you in next chapter


End file.
